Visual Novel or Loose Lips Make Ships
by Laboon's Wrath
Summary: Mako has gotten into dating sims lately, but Bolin can't help but notice a clear pattern in the romance paths Mako chooses to take. (Makorra, modern semi-AU)


"How many of those sad person games do you _have_?"

"They aren't 'sad person games,'" Mako protested, ripping the saran wrap from the game case. "They're visual novels."

"They're _dating simulators_, bro," Bolin said, cocking his head judgmentally. "What, did you decide real girls were too much of a hassle after you and Korra broke up?"

Mako scowled at his brother, and Bolin realized he'd hit a sore spot. "Alright, sorry, low blow," he apologized. "But _come on_, Mako, it's been years. Even Korra's seen other people since then."

"I'm well aware," Mako said, a little more bitterly than he'd intended.

"Look," Bolin offered, "let me set you up on a blind date. Opal knows this girl from her lessons-"

"Don't you dare!" Mako snapped. "That shit never ends well, and you know it. No blind dates, Bolin."

The younger brother sighed. "Alright, have it your way," he conceded. "So, what's this game? What makes it more awesome than the ten other ones you've played?"

"This is _Four Seasons, Four Loves_," Mako replied, finally ripping off the last of the plastic wrapping. "It has the most storyline paths of any game to date. Tons of endings, tons of choices, it's got insane replay value!"

"Uh huh, uh huh," Bolin said in a bored tone. "You know, you're the only person I know who could look at a game filled to the brim with hot girls who are crazy for you, the player, and think 'wow! This game has some great technical innovations!'" He allowed himself a chuckle at his brother's expense. "So, how hot _are_ the girls?" he asked. Mako had the manual out and was skimming the page discussing the romance options. "And which one are you gonna bone - I mean, '_pursue_?'"

"I think I'm going to try courting this 'Nukka' for my first playthrough," Mako decided, scratching his chin. Bolin looked over his shoulder to see who Mako was talking about.

Nukka was a round faced, blue-eyed girl of apparent Water Tribe descent. She had long brown hair tied back in a ponytail and a toothy, askew grin. She had a familiar air about. In fact, she almost looked like…

Bolin's eyes widened and darted from the manual to Mako to the manual and back again. "Dude," he said with worry in his voice, "uh, why her exactly?"

Mako tilted his head. "I read online that her story is easiest for people who haven't played the game before. Why?"

"Well, y'know," Bolin said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "She… kind of looks like… well, she looks like Korra."

Mako's entire face turned red. "I- what- no she doesn't!" he protested.

Bolin raised an eyebrow. "She really does, bro," he said. "Just like every other romance option you choose in these games."

"That's ridiculous," Mako pouted.

"Look, dude, I'm not one to judge," Bolin assured Mako, although in fact he was actively judging Mako at that very second. "There's no shame in you still being head over heels in love with your ex-girlfriend. Nor in wanting nothing more than to leap back into her arms and plant kisses all over her plump, full-"

Mako's eyes were shooting daggers.

"Sorry, sorry, got carried away."

Mako sighed. "Look, just… don't tell Korra, alright?" Mako asked. "Not about my feelings, because I know she doesn't share them and would think I'm a pathetic loser, and not about the games, because she'd laugh at me and think I'm a pathetic loser."

"I'm pretty sure the fact that you're a pathetic loser is pretty common knowledge, bro."

"Bolin!"

"Alright, alright, fine. I won't tell Korra anything."

/

"He calls them 'visual novels?'" Korra snickered.

"Yeah, I know, right?" Bolin laughed into his noodles. "It's like, just call them what they are: sad lonely things for sad lonely people, man!"

"You are so mean!" Korra snorted, punching Bolin playfully in the arm. She shook her head disbelievingly. "I just can't wrap my head around how much _sense_ it makes for Mako to be into that kind of dorky stuff."

"Well, you always knew he was a massive nerd," Bolin grinned, his mouth full of noodles. "I warned you about that when you started dating him."

"Yeah, but his nerdiness was sort of charming," Korra agreed fondly. "It's been too long since I've seen Mako. I kind of miss that dork. I bet he's probably glad to not have me around bothering him so much anymore, though."

"Oh, no way," Bolin said, swallowing and shaking his head. "He misses you a lot. It's pretty pathetic, actually. I mean, even in the games he always picks the girls who look and act like you, and-"

"Wait, what?" Korra interjected. Bolin froze and glanced around trying to find a way out of the pickle he was in.

"Bolin," Korra said, an eyebrow raising slowly. "Are you saying that in all of these dating games, Mako always chooses the… the romance option that is most like me?"

Bolin tried to hold his lips shut, but the boy was simply too terrible at keeping secrets to avoid speaking up. "Yes," he squeaked.

Korra looked away for a few minutes, not saying anything. Finally, she looked back at Bolin and asked, in a calm and gentle voice, "Bolin, does… does Mako still have feelings for me?"

More trying to clamp his mouth shut tight, but it wasn't long before Bolin cracked.

"Yes!" he wailed, holding his head in his hands shamefully. "He still loves you like a big giant loser and he wishes he could be with you again and he hasn't even been on a date since you guys broke up and it's kind of sweet but also kind of silly at the same _tiiiiiime_!" Bolin was crying now for whatever reason, and his nose was runny.

"Pipe down, you stupid kids!" an irate patron called from the other side of Narook's. "This ain't some damn romantic mover!"

The whole restaurant was staring. Korra gulped and stood up to leave.

"I-I have to go," she apologized. "I have to see something."

/

Mako scowled at his computer. "Nukka is nothing like Korra," he muttered. "Stupid Bolin."

He had to admit, though, there were some similarities. A few. Maybe more than a few. Nukka was bold, assertive, and proactive, and she kept doing and saying things that Mako was certain Korra would.

"It's just a coincidence," Mako told himself. "She's proactive so that her romance is easy to play through and complete. That's all. It says nothing about me."

Romantic music started to swell from the game. "Finally, her confession scene!" Mako said. "Alright, what's it going to-"

"I love you!" Nukka's text scrolled at the bottom of the screen. "I think we were meant to be together!"

Mako's heart skipped a beat.

_Look, I really like you and I think we are meant for each other!_

Had Bolin been on the money all along?

Mako's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He rose to open it, and was taken aback when he saw Korra standing out of breath in the hallway.

"Mind if I come in?" she asked, breathing heavily.

"Uh-" was all Mako could say before Korra walked into the apartment anyway.

"I don't think I've visited this apartment yet," she noted. "It looks nice."

"Thanks-"

Korra's eyes locked on the computer, from which music was still playing.

"What's going on over here?" Korra smirked, striding towards the computer. Mako's heart was racing. He reached out to try and stop Korra, but he was too late. She leaned around the side of his desk to look at the screen.

"So, this must be that 'visual novel' Bolin told me about," Korra laughed. Mako's jaw clenched, and he made a mental note to strangle Bolin in his sleep.

Korra stared at the image on the screen. This girl _did_ look like her. And that line…

Korra chuckled under her breath, and looked up at Mako with a small, bemused smile on her face.

Mako's face was redder than his old scarf, and he couldn't bring himself to look Korra in the eye. he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so embarrassed.

Korra walked over to Mako and placed a hand on his cheek, turning his head towards her. His face felt hot.

The romantic music was still playing loudly on a loop.

"Did you really miss me that much, you dork?" Korra asked.

"I- I- I didn't- I see you a lot-" Mako stammered.

"I didn't mean like that," Korra said softly, and Mako's eyes drifted to hers. "It's okay," she said. "I did too."

"But we-"

"People can grow a lot in a few years," Korra said. She flashed that headstrong, confident grin of hers, and Mako felt like he was eighteen and falling for her all over again. "I think you could use a break from the dating sims, loser," she joked. "Have another go at trying things with someone real."

Mako gulped. "That, uh- I think… I think that would be great."

Korra patted his cheek. "Glad to hear it," she said with a smile. "Be at the Varricinema by seven tomorrow. I pick, you pay. Sound like a plan?"

She didn't wait for his answer, bolting out of the apartment with a wink over her shoulder as she left. "See you then!"

Mako brushed his fingers against the spot where Korra's hand had been moments before. He smiled.

"Yeah," he said. "Sounds like a plan."

The music continued for a few more moments before Mako finally switched the computer off.


End file.
